


Unhinged

by iwtv



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, and more smut again, because i'm lying in a pool of tears thanks, emotional angst, takes place after 1x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: Whenever I see the girl, she always manages to unhinge me.She spent the night to comfort her, but instead she is the one who needs some comforting.(Or, dominant!Ann Walker in the bedroom)





	Unhinged

Anne’s eyes snapped open, an involuntary gasp escaping her.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room. The dream had been a dark one, something that still filled her chest with a tightness. It had been about Ann and herself, but already it was fading from her conscious mind like a leaf swept high into the air, soon to be invisible. She took a deep breath and released it. Starlight filtered its soft blue through the windows and she could just smell the old aroma of the bedside candle.

She glanced to her side where Miss Walker lay. The starlight caught her eyes. She was awake and gazing upon her.

“Anne?” she whispered.

Anne forced a smile. “It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.”

Sleep had been hard to find for Ann since her illness and now it seemed altogether gone from her. Her brows furrowed with concern. She propped herself up on an elbow.

“Was it a bad dream?” she asked.

Anne reached over and brushed her fingers over Ann’s jaw, an index finger soothingly tracing the other woman’s chin.

“It was. Nothing more.”

Ann frowned at her but slowly lowered herself onto her back again. She rolled over, closer to Anne, and closed her eyes.

Anne continued to stare at the ceiling. She wished she could get up and go to her writing desk and to her journal but she hadn’t brought it with her. The same devils that had been swirling in her head all day were returning now that sleep was gone again. Tomorrow Ann would be going to Scotland. It was a journey of only a few days but it might as well have been on the other side of the world.

She startled when Ann’s fingers touched her sleeve. Miss Lister turned to see Ann still very much awake, eyes clouded over.

“Is there…anything I can do?” she offered. Her eyes fell. “I know I’m responsible for all of this, between us, but…I do loathe to see you troubled.”

Ann raised her eyes again. They were searching Anne’s, though what for Anne wasn’t entirely certain. Even so she could not ignore the depths of the caring she saw there. Ann had grown quite bold with her eyes since they’d begun their affair. Never had it been more true than now, when they shone at Anne with what could only be love. It made her hurt now to see that look in Ann’s eyes. She swore she felt a physical ache in her chest. And now her eyes grew moist. She desperately fought it off.

“Anne, please.”

Voice soft as silk but earnest, Miss Walker’s hand touched her face, gently turning her face back to her own.

“Surely there must be something I can do.”

Anne took the hand on her face but didn’t push it away. She is hesitant after their aborted coupling earlier this evening. But she loved touching Ann’s hands, feeling her warm fingers, especially against her face. Ann’s tongue moistened her lips as she bent forward and gave her a soft kiss. Miss Lister’s heart sped up, chest expanding.

_Thought I, what new exquisite torture is this? She shall be gone tomorrow._

“Let me comfort you, even if it is just for a moment,” Ann whispered now, lips still hovering over her own. “Let me at least try to make you feel good.”

Before Anne could reply she was being kissed anew. This time Ann’s lips pressed down hard against her own, her body surging forward so that she bumped softly into her. Anne could feel the curves of her through her thin nightgown. Miss Walker pressed her chest down over hers, their breasts rubbing together. Anne stifled a sound when she felt a hardened nipple slide into her own through thin cotton. She clasped the sides of Ann’s face and firmly drew her back.

“You need not do anything you don’t want to, Ann. You should rest, gather your strength for the trip ahead…”

Surprise when Ann ignored her words and pushed down for another kiss, her tongue demanding. Anne automatically parted her lips. Miss Walker’s mouth enclosed hers, tongue delving inside and oh, what sweetness. She could feel the wetness begin to collect between her legs.

“I want to do it,” Ann said as she pulled away, expression passionate. “You have given me pleasure so many times, comforted me so many times. Please let me make you feel the same.”

Her hand slid down between the sheets and found Anne’s thigh. She ruffed up her nightgown until her palm was pressed against Anne’s bare flesh.

Anne wanted to protest, to insist that she get rest, that her mental health was too fragile, but deep down she knew Ann was stronger than others realized she was. But she was a woman.

And she was not insane. She was in love.

“Ann…”

The name tumbled out in a whispered gasp as Ann’s hand caressed its way down and then up the inside of Miss Lister’s leg. Up, up, until her fingers brushed against her center, disturbing the dark hairs there and sending a hot chill through her.

Ann was watching her, fretting on her bottom lip as her cheeks began to show color. Anne pulled her into another kiss. It was greedy but so was she.

A strained moan escaped from Ann’s throat. Her finger slid between Anne’s folds and found nothing but the softest, wettest skin there. Anne squeezed her eyes shut at the sensation. God, she was already so wet.

“Oh Anne,” came Ann’s voice, dropping an octave from its normal harmony.

“You’re a quick study, I always said so,” Anne jested in a huffed bit of laughter, attempting to mask just how aroused she was. But Ann saw through it. She buried her head against Anne’s neck as a second finger joined the first between her folds, opening her a little more and sweeping over her clit. Anne’s hips jerked. Her mouth grew dry. She curled her fingers deep into Ann’s hair as the younger woman lavished affection on the curve of her long neck. Her tongue darted out just behind Anne’s earlobe. It touched a nerve and jolted down Anne’s body, making her throb even more.

“Is this all right?” Ann breathed next to her ear. “What should I do?”

Her face reappeared before Anne’s, questioning and looking as though her courage were about to flee her any moment. Quickly Anne’s hand shot down under the sheets, fumbling for Miss Walker’s. She guided her fingers—finding a third digit—to her clit.

“Right there,” she whispered out.

Their eyes locked together as Ann began massaging over the soft nub, first with just her middle finger and then sweeping all three over it.

Anne felt rushes of heat pulsing through her, nightgown growing too warm. She tugged on the opening below her neck, pulling it completely aside. Ann’s eyes were lidded as they followed the motion. They flicked up to Anne’s for an instant before she bent down and locked her mouth over a nipple. Scrape of teeth right over the tip and Anne gasped, fingers turning into a fist in Ann’s hair.

Miss Walker moved from one breast to the other, giving it the same treatment. All the while her fingers began circling over her clit faster. She dipped them down to gather more slick over Anne’s entrance. Her middle finger almost dipped inside and Anne moaned loudly. Too soon for that, she thought. But Ann was doing a fine job regardless. The mere thought that the move had been on purpose was enough.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ann said, kissing over her breast and up to her throat. “As beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you.”

Anne was too overcome and too on the verge to respond so instead she thrust her hips up, needy against the fingers that probed her eagerly. Ann pressed down over her clit, circling it into a hot rhythm. The ache rose ever higher in Anne. Soon she was reduced into a quivering mass under Miss Walker’s ministrations, primal-like in her writhing and need.

Ann kissed her parted mouth and Miss Lister was delighted to hear her panting, chest rising and falling and as flushed with sweat as her own. At last the moment came. Ann’s finger sent her into utter bliss, her orgasm rushing over like the crashing of violent waves. Her muscles spasmed, breath caught in her throat. Her hips jutted up of their own volition to chase after the sensation. Gradually Ann’s fingers slowed. Anne’s body collapsed though she was already lying down. She felt like jelly. She closed her eyes for a moment and re-opened them. Ann was gazing at her. Her fingers were still touching her, just barely moving, then stilling altogether.

“Was that…was I…”

She stumbled for the proper words. Anne reached up and wiped the strands of damp hair away from her face. She broke out into a broad grin.

“You were perfect, darling.”

The flush on Ann’s cheeks deepened and she echoed Anne’s smile, worrying her teeth over her bottom lip.

They lay there for several minutes, catching their breaths. Ann rolled to face her, tucking her hand under the side of her head.

“May I write to you in Edinburgh? If…if you’d rather inquire about me from my aunt I would understand, of course.”

That fallen look came over Ann again, her eyes ducking away.

Despite herself and the echoes of pain Anne still felt from Miss Walker’s brutal words earlier, she could not bear the idea of Ann not writing to her.

_She still unhinges me completely. And I daresay I hope I shall never find myself balanced again._

Anne looked at her squarely. This woman _needed_ her guidance, her help, even above the feelings she had for Ann. Perhaps, just perhaps, all was not lost.

Anne ran her hand down Miss Walker’s arm, smiling more easily this time.

“I must insist on it,” she replied.

*

The next morning her silent vow from the night before to help Ann makes it all the more painful, all the more sorrowful, as she looks out the window at the carriage waiting below.

She worries a knuckle over her lips, mind full of little devils still. What if Ann does not improve enough? What if she changes her mind yet again upon returning from Scotland?

The thoughts upset her stomach. She almost startles when Ann appears at her back and snakes an arm around her waist. Her thoughts scatter.

“I wanted to give you this,” Ann says. Her other arm comes around her, a beautifully gilded Bible in it with gold-rimmed pages. Anne takes it from her, unsnapping it as Ann’s hands meet one another around her waist.

“I wrote in it, in the back.”

Anne obliges her and flips to the inside back cover. There is an inscription there, written in Ann’s own neat script. Anne recalls the quote as Ann reads it out loud. Her voice is near Anne’s ear and as sweet as drops of honey:

“’For he shall give his angels charge over thee, to keep thee in all thy ways.’”

Anne has never had much use for religion in day to day life. She certainly has never become overcome with emotion from anything in the Bible, but as Ann finishes reading the quote she feels something inevitable rise up in her throat. She chokes it back down furiously at first. She doesn’t trust herself to speak, not at all. Ann presses her body against her back, arms squeezing ever so slightly around her. Goddamn it.

Miss Lister closes the book and rests a hand over Ann’s. She leans back as Ann’s forehead comes to rest against her cheek. She feels the errant tear slide down her cheek, unchecked. Yes, she is unhinged, but it is the best kind of unhinged she’s ever known. She feels alive and like she is dying at the same time as she watches Ann ride away in the carriage moments later.

Ann is strong. She knows this, trusts in it. She will get better because she must.

For the first time in a long time Anne feels her own walls threaten to crumble inside her. She stands frozen to the spot, gathering her own strength. After Ann’s carriage is long down the road she finally turns to return to Shibden. She must write immediately. Yes, quell the devils in her head with ink and parchment. Then she must attend to business matters. The coal. The Rawsons. Shibden, all of it.

Silently she prays that her angel returns to her whole once more.

***

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for more so, thought I, why tf not? Anyways come swing by my tumblr, @iwt-v.


End file.
